Regrets
by Meepyonnee
Summary: Why did I come anyway? This doesn't even concern me. I should just go back to London for the concert I've been working on for the past few months. Why did one pink invitation stop me?


Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'Oro or the song Wedding Dress.

* * *

_"But if you believe that you belong with him_

_Promise me, you won't let anyone hurt you_

_Remember, I will always be here for you_

_Even if it kills me to see you_

_In that wedding dress"_

_-Wedding Dress by Taeyang_

* * *

"Oh! Tsukimori-kun, I thought you were still performing abroad."

I tried not to wince at his words. "Glad to see you too, Hihara-san. I just got back yesterday and I postponed the concert so that I wouldn't miss this event."

"Wow. I never thought you'd do that. I understand you though; I would never miss this too." Hihara laughed a little and tried to sound cheerful but his eyes betrayed him. "I didn't think they'd allow you to do that."

"Yeah."

Why _did _I come anyway? This doesn't even concern me. I should just go back to London for the concert I've been working on for the past few months. Why did one pink invitation stop me?

I need to go some place else to practice. Or maybe just to relax and listen to music. Or maybe to sleep. Heck, I'd even watch crappy television just to get out of here.

_So why am I here?_

"Tsukimori-kun, how are you? It's good to see you again after so many years!" I turn to my left and see a fair haired man looking at me expectantly.

_Don't remind me how long it's been._

"Kaji-san, it's good to see you too." I nod and notice Shimizu-san beside him.

"Tsukimori-san, it's a pleasure to meet you again." He bows deeply as he spoke. He still had that sleepy expression on him even after all these years. Does this boy—man—ever get sleep?

"Ah, yes. You too Shimizu-san."

I notice three other people about to sit behind us and, to no one's surprise, see that it's Kanazawa-sensei, Ousaki-san and Yunoki-san.

"Tsukimori-kun! I didn't expect you to be here. I thought you had a big concert in London?" Kanazawa exclaimed. Why was everyone surprised that I was here? Is it really odd to attend an event that you were invited to?

"I postponed it."

"Are you allowed to do that?" Ousaki raised one eyebrow.

"Apparently, I am." I really am arrogant, huh?

Yunoki chuckled. "You're the same as ever, Tsukimori-kun."

_Why am I here again?_

Music suddenly flooded the whole place. Everybody stood up, so I did too.

Everyone looked at the back of the room. The first one to enter was a little red-headed girl in a frilly dress throwing flower petals everywhere. Another girl with a similar dress enters behind her doing the same with her own flower petals. A small boy, with a scowl on his chubby face, holding a pillow follows behind the two girls.

_I really should go back. I need to practice for the concert instead of wasting my time here._

Four ladies with matching dresses march in next. Single-file of course. The first one was Fuyumi-san, then two other ladies—I forgot their names, and then Amou-san.

The great Tsukimori Len is currently thinking of ways to get out of here. I could just tell them that I changed my mind and go back to London to prepare for the concert—which was going to be held the day after tomorrow. I could tell them that I suddenly felt sick. Or I could tell them that I don't really give a damn about this event.

_Maybe I should just run for it._

The last two people enter. One is a man in a white tux grinning like an idiot. The other person is a beautiful woman in a long white dress. She's holding a bouquet in one hand and had her other hand latched on the man's arm.

_I really should've just ran for it. Is it still possible to run now?_

They march to the beat of the song. I notice Manami-san playing the piano near the front of the room.

Tsukimori Len shouldn't run. He should be here enduring this.

_It's his fault anyway._

The lady in white smiles at everyone she passes and sees me. A weird expression crosses her features for a second but it was replaced by a smile in an instant.

"Thank you." She mouthed the words at me.

_Am I still expressionless? Oh, god. Please tell me I'm still expressionless._

The lady in white wasn't looking at me anymore and all the other people around me had their eyes fixed on her.

I huff out a sigh. Nobody noticed my dilemma.

The last two people finally arrive at the front of the room. The man leaves the girl with another man and walks back to his seat.

Everybody sat down.

I hope I'm not hyperventilating. Nobody seems to be looking at me funny, so I think I'm safe. I touch my forehead. No sweat. Good.

Three people remain in the front of the room. One was standing; facing everyone. The other one is the lady in white and the last is a man with green hair beside her.

All of a sudden, I wanted to murder the man beside the beautiful woman.

The man facing everyone starts speaking. I can't understand him. He's speaking Japanese, sure, but my brain currently can't process anything other than my thoughts.

_Why did I come here?_

The chubby boy clumsily walks toward the three people in front and almost trips. He makes it there safely and hands the pillow.

As soon as the boy handed the pillow, a thought hits me hard.

_I know why I'm here._

The couple picks something from the pillow and exchange words. Most people start to cry. Even _I _wanted to cry.

_I'm here because of my stupidity._

"Speak now or forever hold your peace."

My mouth opens but nothing comes out.

"You may now kiss the bride."

They kissed. Everyone applauded. Everybody cheered.

_I died._

The couple started towards the exit while everyone but me followed.

_Why did I let her go?_

* * *

I find myself alone in my hotel room hours later, staring at a CD case.

_I'm too late._

I should congratulate myself. Pat myself in the back. I finally got what I wanted. I am now a world renowned violinist. I hold concerts at famous cities. Many orchestras want me.

_I still feel empty._

I chose my ambitions over her. This is the product of my idiocy.

At least she's happy. That's the most important thing. She must be happy. Even though it kills me.

_It's my fault anyway._

I pop the CD into my laptop and wait.

And hear _Ave Maria._

_Good thing I didn't give this as a wedding present._

* * *

Author's Rant: If ever you think that this plot already exists, then I'm sorry. I never copied this from anyone. I listened to some music last night and heard the song _Wedding Dress_ and got inspired. This is the first time I've written a fanfiction so please bear with my lack of creativity and possible mistakes. Thanks for reading!


End file.
